


Never friends

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Bitter Exes, Drinking, Even if I'm the only one, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lots of it mostly from Kanzaki, M/M, Mentioned Ibumamo, Nipple Licking, One Night Stands, OyaZaki, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: The end of the world didn't happen and after years they encounter eachother on a bar.
Relationships: Ooyama Ryuutaro/Kanzaki Yuuichirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was captivated by them ever since G started airing and by seeing their interactions in Shin arc I... Was weak and gave in to the ship! And rewatching when Kanzaki saved Oyama and Ryuuzu at the end of Z really had my mind going wild, even if I'm probably the only one seeing it! 
> 
> I plan to make this into different chapters about how they progress after meeting up again! Enjoy!
> 
> If anyone liked it and wished to talk, my Twitter 🌟 @Orioneitan!

It had really almost been the end of the world just some hours ago, with black, faceless soldiers coming from every side, terrorizing the dragon branch and the rest of the world and now that everything was over it was finally time to rest a little. Everything related to Gyze and the apostles was over, the night had fallen over the city and Mamoru let out a tired sigh as he hang up a call.

"Ibuki-kun and the rest are alright, I think we should all go back home and rest for today"

The other three Dragon empire's clan leaders and Trinity dragon whined at the same time before Tsuneto spoke.

"We just saved the world, Mamoru-san! We have to celebrate this!"

"The kid is right! We almost didn't make it! It's something to be celebrated!" Screamed the Tachikaze clan leader, crossing her arms and frowning at Mamoru.

"And we will, but tomorrow, or at least that's what the director is planning as he told me on the phonecall. Ibuki prefers for all of us to rest after such an exhausting day" said Mamoru

There was a silence before Branch chief clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"It's alright, I know you're all excited about today, but we should follow the director's order, wait for what tomorrow has for us and be thankful that we even have one"

It was difficult to not agree with Branch chief when he made a point. Everyone said goodbye and started going to rest after that day they had, only Mamoru and Branch Chief staying inside the Lobby of de dragon branch.

"Thanks for helping there" said Mamoru.

"You're exhausted and dead worried, I couldn't let you start another brawl about where to party tonight, also" He turned around a little to show Ryuuzu with his eyelids falling slowly as he yawned a little, already forgetting to grab onto Oyama's back as he slowly slid down and fell on his hands. "This one looks like ready to say goodbye to this freaky day"

Mamoru only smiled at them and grabbed the kid, then cradled him in his arms "He didn't cry or got scared, that made everything just a little easier"

"Are you going home already?"

"Ibuki-kun will pick us up in a moment, and you?"

The branch chief looked back at the building then at Mamoru once again "I'll stay for a while, see both of you tomorrow!"

The branch chief waved and walked towards the building, turning around just a moment to see a white SUV parking in front of Mamoru who quickly laid an already sleeping kid on the baby chair in the back seat, then saw Ibuki getting down and hugged him for a long while before going inside the car and the three of them parting home.

"All well ends well"

Oyama went inside his office and took his forgotten phone and decided to go celebrate by himself just a little. It had been such a long and difficult day, well, more like months, and as he walked through the streets of the city he started planning on the new festivals that could be done once that everything came back to normal. Just by thinking of the themes he felt the excitement he felt while interacting with people as Vangarou, or acting as MC with Mamoru and an invited idol. Everything just to see the public happy. The end of this adventure had brought a lot of things that felt lost.

It had also brought Kanzaki back, and thinking of him caused him to feel some shivers running down his back. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get along with him and that difficult personality of his. Not even he dared to stay after the battle was over, he just mounted his horse and went away after giving him a nasty look of despise. He couldn't fake amiability while he was United sanctuary's branch chief, and less he would do it now that he was just helping while passing by. What a difficult guy Kanzaki Yuichirou was. No wonder they broke up those many years ago.

Oyama shook his head and slapped his cheeks, he couldn't believe he had to remember that part of his past just by seeing Kanzaki for a moment, well, after he quickly saved him from getting attacked that day and helped everyone in his unique and selfish way, a really Kanzaki thing to do. He had finally reached the quiet bar he used to go when work took a toll on him, something that didn't happen much, but he deserved it after these hellish weeks. Oyama went down on the stairs of an alley and opened a black door, the cold air of the AC gave him some chills as he walked inside the spacious bar with an elegant theme. It was pretty empty for the hour it was, maybe because people were busier being nervous about the world almost ending than eager to get a drink; when he searched the place with his eyes like he tends to do before sitting on the bar and ask for a beer, the coldness surrounded him and he shivered as he recognized a ball of purple hair on the bar of the smoking zone at the other side of the establishment. It had felt like a joke from destiny, how he had him in his mind and now he appeared on this little lost corner of the city, with his eyes fixated on a glass of whiskey and an almost consumed cigarette between his fingers.

Oyama could have turned away and go to another bar, he didn't notice him and even if he had, he wouldn't care about being avoided by him, Oyama knew he was the least of Kanzaki's problems. With all of this in mind, he still walked towards the smoking zone even if he wasn't fond of the smoke of the cigars and pulled a chair next to Kanzaki, getting his attention.

"Yo"

"Begone" answered Kanzaki, putting his eyes back on his whiskey.

"Well, hello to you too. How've you've been? It's been a while" answered sarcastically as he sat on the chair even when Kanzaki looked like he wanted no company, but he usually looked like that.

"Are you deaf? Or are you finally showing symptoms of aging?" Kanzaki didn't sound angry, only a bit annoyed, but he sounded like that towards him ever since they met.

"You talk a lot for someone that has the same age as me"

Kanzaki furrowed his eyebrows and didn't bother to answer. A bartender approached Oyama and asked him what would he drink.

"A beer... Wait, erase that, I would like a blended Rum"

"Any preference on the blend?"

"... With spices"

He had finally caught Kanzaki's attention, even if there was no movement from the man next to him, he knew he had his interest, at least a little. His rum was served in front of him and he thanked the bartender as he left both men alone, while Kanzaki took the last drag of his cigarette before putting it down on a crystal ashtray that laid on the polished Oak bar next to him, Oyama saw the amber liquid on his glass and offered a toast to Kanzaki.

"Thanks for the help back there. You and your horse helped save the future and Vanguard"

He only got Kanzaki's stone face as an answer while he slowly let out the smoke of the cigar out of his mouth, but not directly on Oyama's face, he looked down on the rum and stopped himself before giving in and grabbing his glass to delicately toast.

"I didn't do it to help. All of you kept being so noisy that I couldn't concentrate up in the mountains"

"Yeah sure" whispered Oyama into his glass as he tasted the sweet but strong liquor.

Kanzaki looked at him drinking and could not avoid speaking his mind.

"Since when you like rum?"

"Since a while ago, I went to some Caribbean islands before turning into branch chief and ended up taking a definitive like"

"Then why spices?" He said, going straight to the point.

"Oh, this?" He looked at his cup on his hand and smiled "I tend to drink this specific blend when nostalgic"

Kanzaki stayed silent, drinking more of his whiskey and breathing in the scent of it. _Nostalgic_ he said, and it made him remind of how the one that made him drink something other than cheap canned beer was him, even going for the sweetness of the species in the blend that still held the punch of the liquor as an introduction for him. Kanzaki felt disgusted for a moment.

"Well, you look beat up, are memories haunting you already?"

"Not really, but I'm tired after this whole stride gate mess" he looked at Kanzaki.

"You think I will apologize or something like that? Because I won't"

"I know you won't, just wanted to see your reaction"

Kanzaki stopped himself from cursing by getting another long cigarette from the silver cigarette case that rested next to his glass and lighting it up with his black metallic lighter. He took a short drag and pulled out the cigarette between two fingers as he let out another cloud of smoke up in the air.

"What about your bear friends? I have not seen them around. Did they quit on you already?"

"What about your horse, did you parked him somewhere?"

Kanzaki laughed shortly "Unlike your dumb animals, my horses know how to behave and act in public. I sent Herrshaft back home"

"Wait, you're staying in the city?"

"Only for tonight, I really needed this drink so I decided to sacrifice one day"

"You needed it?"

Kanzaki took a long drag and with the hand that held the cigarette, he massaged the side of his forehead with his thumb.

"There are not many places to get nice whiskey up there. Good Sake, yes, but not whiskey... And I got tired of Sake"

"It must be hard" Oyama took another sip of Rum before looking at the man next to him "I still don't get the 'secluding in the mountains' thing. Is it like penance?"

"Penance for what?"

They both interchanged confused looks in silence and Oyama spoke.

"For the problems in United Sanctuary two years ago?"

"...Would I do penance for something I don't regret?"

They looked at each other once again and Oyama sighed. This one comment was the last drop his patience could handle.

"Really? Not even a little?"

"I didn't do anything that wasn't irreversible. I just wasn't strong enough to fulfill my goal before someone else did it. If I regret something, is that"

The earnestness in his words caught him off guard, but it didn't mean he was alright with everything that happened.

"And what about all the people that had to endure that hellish training?"

"That wasn't even close to being hard training. They chose to do it and could give up if they wished to. Not my damn problem what other people do to themselves" he said with a subtle smile.

Oyama looked at him and spoke really softly "Your horns are showing"

"Are you jealous they get more attention than your Halo?" Said Kanzaki, almost in a whisper and with a sly smile forming on his face as he finished putting his glass on his lips and sipping just a little of his whiskey.

"You've always been like that, not caring of others," said Oyama, getting a little closer to Kanzaki.

"And you've always cared too much. You wouldn't be this tense if you cared less" he looked at Oyama's shoulders and put the cigarette between his lips.

 _Well, that was unexpected_ thought Oyama, to see him notice about the state of someone else other than himself, or to even care. That caught him off base and he couldn't think of anything clever to add to this conversation quickly. He bluffed it by massaging one of his stiff shoulders and laughed it off.

"You care enough to notice I'm tense? Kinda cute"

Kanzaki stopped the glass just some centimeters in front of his mouth and frowned while smiling a little disgusted.

"... You could die in a hole and I wouldn't care" he proceeded to drink, more than he had been drinking until now.

A long and tiring sigh was Oyama's answer. Kanzaki finished his drink and asked for another one that was quickly poured into his empty glass. He kept drinking his whiskey while ignoring Oyama in mid distress next to him, but on the inside, he was enjoying it. Oyama stopped acting like a fool next to him and looked at Kanzaki right in the eyes.

"See? Is that extreme and evil switch you do that made it hard all the time" he sat back on his seat, feeling tired and not thinking before speaking his true feelings "That's why I broke up with you"

Finally, the tension between them had snapped because Oyama couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, and it's just that he couldn't keep it in with someone as stubborn and that made him feel like Kanzaki did at that moment. Oyama bit his lower lip and cursed on his mind as he felt the real anger that Kanzaki's glaze held as he looked into his side, making it feel like daggers piercing him. Kanzaki put out his cigarette harshly on the plate and turned a little on his chair to look at Oyama in the eyes.

"Excuse me? You did not do that, you utter fool. It was me who dumped you" every single word that came out was filled with rage he tried to control as to not scream and create a scene "Or do you tell yourself that to feel better?"

Oyama felt like leaving this conversation here because if he could look into the future, he would only see terrible results of answering to him instead of just paying attention to his drink, but the smug smile on Kanzaki's thick lips made him stop thinking. For some reason, he couldn't think well or be the happy go lucky guy he tends to be around him.

"No, because if I remember clearly, and I do, I was pretty much tired of you"

"You're going to make me laugh with your nonsense! If one of us had to get tired it has to be me, having to stand that easygoing attitude adorned by that lame, dumb smile you've even kept until now. Always being righteous and trying to tell me that what I do or how I think is wrong" Kanzaki didn't think through and slowly drank the whole content of his glass before putting it down on the bar with a loud thud "It was nauseating"

"You were wrong, remember? How you used your Branch all these years after you fixated on that one fight with Myoujin Ryuuzu?"

"I was not wrong, on the contrary, everything I desired for happened" he said, now getting closer to Oyama's face "Keep believing that if it brings you peace of mind. I don't care"

He could smell his cologne mixed with the smell of the cigarette and whiskey because of the closeness. Kanzaki then sat back on his chair, looking pleased as if he had won the argument. Oyama couldn't it, he couldn't stand him.

"Then what about you? You were stubborn, self-absorbed to surprising levels, couldn't manage to empathize constantly and you also kept antagonizing me, Kanzaki. You and I are just polar opposites and I don't even know why we were together"

Kanzaki crossed his legs and put one elbow on the back of the tall chair he was sitting on, the other hand started playing with his lighter that rested on the bar as he dared to say what he did remember was the most remarkable thing at that moment.

"The sex was good, that was all. Because from what I remember, you were the most annoying man I've met in my life, and still are"

Oyama nodded in agreement with the sex part but couldn't help to roll his eyes when Kanzaki insulted him once again.

"Well, same back at you. I could tell you about all the times you made me angry and I would spend a whole night and a day trying to put it on a list"

Kanzaki laughed loudly this time and called the bartender asking for two whole bottles, one of rum and another one of whiskey. When the bottles were in front of them and their drinks got refilled it was Kanzaki who offered his glass to toast with him.

"I dare you, I have the whole night and you doing something other than being nauseatingly nice has caught my attention. Do your worst"

"Don't start crying if you get your feelings hurt"

"Oh, I wouldn't cry for you"

They toasted and a long night began for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ... I didn't plan this but it happened. I'm already in too deep with these two.

There wasn't anything else Kanzaki could focus on that wasn't the man ripping open his suit jacket and pressing him hard against the wall of the hotel room, kissing him on his already swollen lips and grabbing a handful of purple hair to deepen it. It had been years since they've both felt like this, never sex with any other partner would have felt like how it felt when they were together, not even kissing, and Kanzaki had to accept he liked how Oyama kissed him. A hand got inside his red dress shirt and it finished opening it with just one pull, making Kanzaki gasp at the cold air touching his bare chest and his perky and hardened nipples.

"Has your chest... got bigger?" Said a dizzy Oyama, grabbing Kanzaki's pectorals with his hands and squeezing them hard enough to get him to grunt in pleasure to avoid moaning "They're bigger than I remember"

"It's been years you idiot, it's obvious my body has changed" he answered, flustered and as dizzy as the other was, squirming at the fondling of his chest.

"I like it"

He left another kiss on his lips before grabbing one of the nipples between his lips and sucked it. It felt great, it made Kanzaki more eager and he immediately took off his own belt and discarded his shoes and pants, then with his leg, he started teasing the already hardened cock inside of Oyama's pants.

"Have you changed here? I hope you can still keep up with me"

The only answer he got was his nipples getting bit with those dangerously looking teeth of his and his ass squeezed before getting his underwear forcibly pulled down. The bed was close and they finally ended up laying on it, kissing and touching each other, with Kanzaki completely naked and trying to get Oyama's clothes off. When he was able to at least discard the pants and underwear by pulling it down, Oyama stopped him.

"Are you needy or something?"

That caught him off guard, it was his turn to be speechless and even his pale skin caught a pinkish tone on top of his nose and cheeks, this time not caused by alcohol. He closed his eyes and turned away his head, the comment hit him hard because it was true. He has been secluded up in the mountains training for two years and a half, not going down or being in touch with any other human except for the annoying visitors he got on Shindou Chrono and his friends. Kanzaki was more than just needy at this point, you could say he was desperate, but he wouldn't say it out loud or complain about it. His silence had said enough and Oyama made a little sound of understanding.

"You could have said so earlier!"

"To whom? You? Mister 'I would never have sex with my ex, not even for fun'?" answered Kanzaki eyes still looking to a side and through the window of the hotel room

".... It's true, I believe that" he said with a particularly dumb smile on his face caused by the embarrassment and all the liquor he drank "But we're already here"

Oyama got closer to those lips and as an answer, he got Kanzaki's arms around his neck, pushing their lips together and he slid one hand between the thick, naked thighs. Oyama got his lower lip bit for being a tease and after he apologized he started stroking Kanzaki's hard cock. The man under him trembled at the touch, moaning and sighing softly at the feeling and not bothering that much into controlling himself at this point because oh, how much he had missed another man's touch on his body, especially down there. Yet also the intense feeling of knowing it was Oyama who touched him like this and still knew, after all these years, the exact pressure and velocity he liked. Even while drunk, he's a good lover and that was still a fact. 

Oyama asked him something and Kanzaki answered gasping, he sat on the bed for a moment to clumsily search for something in the night table next to the bed while Kanzaki kept rubbing his inner thighs on Oyama's sides so he would go back to touching him. It had been a good idea he stopped since he found some lube and a condom and coated his fingers quickly with the contents of the bottle before grabbing one of Kanzaki's legs, pushing it aside to make way. He only got a gasp from Kanzaki, who didn't expect it, then choked a moan when Oyama put his fingers inside of him, quickly starting to move them in and out and managing to hear and see him in a way he hadn't in years. Kanzaki sure had mellowed with time, because when they were younger, he usually wouldn't see him other than rigid and tense but still heavily erotic during sex, constantly trying to avoid any kind of outbursts due to pleasure, to avoid giving him the pleasure of seeing him like that too much. This time it had been as simple as just touching his cheek while taking away a strand of hair from his face on their way out of the bar. Oyama was really digging this.

With his eyes closed and the cold night breeze crashing against his warm body, Kanzaki kept slowly twisting on the bed, grabbing one of Oyama's arms and nailing his nails in there as he kept rubbing his prostate and adding more fingers to the delicious and hot hell he was living. Kisses on his neck, then a bite moaned turn into a grunt. Oyama started fingering harder and Kanzaki needed just some little release.

"Do you want me to go in?" He asked, not stopping his hand while lifting his face from the crook of Kanzaki's neck to see him.

"I-I would like you to do it and don't ask!" He responded shakily, being able to breathe a little when the fingers left his insides. He saw Oyama opening the condom package and he slapped it away from his hand, surprising him but making his message of going raw that night clear and loud. They used to do it like that.

Oyama covered his cock with the rest of the lube and grabbed both muscular thighs then parted them open, rubbing himself before rubbing the leaking tip of his rock hard cock against Kanzaki's gaping and hot hole. Both eyes focused on the other's, gasping softly for air before Oyama put half of his dick inside of Kanzaki, causing a loud whimper to abandon his mouth with no restriction. He kept pushing in until he was full and started moving, with Kanzaki's big lips now red and swollen calling for him as he lowered down and kissed him. For both of them, it was as they remembered.

With a constant rhythm, Oyama fucked him slowly at the beginning, keeping a good pace, a thing Kanzaki did not fancy much because, even when the moaning and kissing didn't let him form words, he managed to get one hand close to Oyama's face and touched his cheek, getting to caress it before pinching and pulling it, causing him to stop.

"Ouch! What was that about?!"

"Move… F-Fucking... Faster!"

Oyama tried to relieve the pain in his cheek by rubbing it with his hand, then looked down at Kanzaki, resting comfortably on the bed and he couldn't take it anymore. This was the 5th time that night he had pushed him to his limits of being the nice guy.

"You're still such a fucking brat"

Kanzaki only grunted and turned his face to the window, not caring at all about what he could think of him. With the sound of a long and heavy sigh, he found himself feeling empty when Oyama pulled out and then turned him around, with his face sticking to the pillow and drowning all his complaints. Oyama lifted his ass with his hand and put his cock inside of him once again, without asking, just like Kanzaki told him. He was only a little disappointed that the loud moan was muffled by the pillow but so relieved that now he could just do his thing.

"If the mister wants it fast I'll do it fast"

And he went faster this time, holding Kanzaki by his wrists against the bed and fucking him into the mattress. Back in the day, he would even pull the soft purple hair and drag this out a long time by slowing down then ramming hard without letting him know, but stuff was different now, they only wanted a good fuck. Kanzaki because it had been so long and Oyama was pretty much into this without his conscience reminding him why this wasn't the best of ideas because he was drunk.

"D-Don't... Stop this!" Whined Kanzaki, getting his head up from the pillow with a pleased smile and tears of pleasure in his eyes.

Oyama understood what he meant clearly and keep up with the pace, seeing the long and voluminous purple hair to a side and making visible the pale, broad and sweaty back under him and not thinking before biting hard on it before start kissing, then repeating on different parts of Kanzaki's back before biting on his shoulder, generating all kind of lascivious sounds from him, who turned his head to a side to see Oyama sucking his bare neck and laughed, talking between whimpers.

"Y-You always liked d-doing that" 

Oyama lifted his face a little to see Kanzaki, drenched in sweat and with some strands of purple hair sticking to his forehead. The perfect image of sex right there with his reddened lips that smiled at him, forever calling for him without saying a word. He kissed them and with some more thrusts Kanzaki came, and not too long after it Oyama followed, cumming inside of him. He tried his best to not fall on top of him and dropped to the side, gasping for air just as Kanzaki did next to him. They were both drunk and tired after a day like that so talking about a second round was a stupid idea, even talking was too much at that moment. His eyelids closed without him noticing and he ignored whatever Kanzaki was doing, he was too tired and drunk, and so was Kanzaki who, trying to run away from the cold, snuggled next to Oyama, not thinking and putting his head on his chest as an impulse.

* * *

The distant sound of the shower woke him up, he made an effort to open his eyes but his messy hair covered his eyes. With one hand Kanzaki lazily took away the hair from his face and saw his surroundings without moving an inch from where he laid on the bed. It was the same hotel room he had been on before leaving the previous night to find a bar empty enough so he could drink and think, but not so empty to see if he could get some company for the night. His head hurt like hell and he cursed himself for drinking that whole bottle of whiskey by himself. The soreness on his body made effect when he tried and failed to turn around on the bed; by pushing himself up with his hand on the edge of the bed he managed to now lay face up, but the pain on his lower back showed him why that had been a terrible idea. Then it was the sticky discomfort running down his thighs, he covered himself more with the sheet. He looked at his chest, then at his legs when he pulled up the white sheet covering his lower body and quickly understood the reason for the soreness. He had indeed been fucked hard last night, not only by the alcohol but by Oyama who had woken up before him.

Kanzaki massaged his neck and felt the bite marks in there. The cold room mixed with his hangover made him hold onto the sheet and cover himself a little more as he yawned loudly, then the sound of the shower stopped and he sat straight on the bed, causing himself an immense headache and body ache. Kanzaki drowned a whine and ignored his soreness as he looked for a mirror on the night table he remembers seeing when he organized the room the first time. He was a disaster, he couldn't be seen like this so he tried to fix his wild hair and get it out of his face, he also cleaned the dried tears from under his eyes and bit his cheek at the fact that he had cried for sex. A fucking weak man he was. At least his waterproof make-up was almost intact, other than that he could pretend he was okay and that he looked somehow acceptable. Kanzaki put the mirror back in the drawer and closed it, laying on the bed once again and pretending to rest as Oyama exited the bathroom with wet hair, a bathrobe on and almost on his tiptoes as he tried to go unnoticed and search for his clothes to leave the place. Bad luck for him that Kanzaki was awake and seeing every action before pushing himself up with his arms and looking at Oyama.

"What are you doing?" He said with a hoarse voice caused by the previous night events. 

Oyama looked at him and sighed in defeat, he left his clothes on the edge of the bed and walked towards Kanzaki's side of the bed, sitting on an empty space.

"Good morning, has hangover hit you hard like me?" He asked, looking also tired but fresher since he was out of the shower.

"We both drank far too much yesterday" 

"Yeah, and I'm surprised"

"About what?"

"How well prepared you were" said Oyama as he looked at the half-empty bottle of lube in the night table. 

"Hmph, if I was going to stay, might as well enjoy myself for one night. You just got lucky you went into the same bar I was" he said as he tried to sit on the bed but it was obvious his back and arms wouldn't help him.

"A-Are you ok?"

Kanzaki looked annoyed before answering, his voice still deep and hoarse.

"Do I fucking look ok?"

"Worst than me, and by far" 

"You stayed all this time to make fun of me because of what you caused or...?"

Oyama grunted "I didn't do anything that you didn't ask for"

He had a point there, Kanzaki gave him that. He rolled his eyes, rested his back at the headboard of the bed and stretched his neck, being unknowing of Oyama's gaze on him as he showed him all the bite marks, the marks of the places he had grabbed with enough strength to leave fingers imprints on like his waist, arms, and wrists. He started looking at his own hands to erase this weight on his chest.

"I saw you were going to walk out on me. Leaving so fast? It's still early"

It wasn't early at all, it was almost 1 PM, but that was not what Kanzaki implied and Oyama caught it easily. But he had to stop it. Looking back at Kanzaki with a simple smile he put his hand on one of his thighs covered by the sheet and rubbed it softly. Kanzaki started to slowly get closer to him.

"About yesterday...."

"Mmhmm?"

".... We shouldn't repeat this"

Kanzaki stopped approaching him, thankfully he wasn't that close so he could pretend he wasn't leaning in for a kiss, but still, the hurt pride sting. His back hit the headboard again as he looked confused at that comment.

"What? Are you too sentimental for some casual sex when you're sober?" Asked Kanzaki.

"You know that's not the problem... at least it's not mine"

"Then what's your damn problem?" He took the hand on his thigh, brushed it away harshly and crossed his arms.

Oyama clenched the same hand Kanzaki touched and tried to not get angry, but if Kanzaki was good at something, it was at testing his patience. That had not changed with the years.

"My problem is that this will end up pretty bad if we don't stop it now. It ended badly the first time" he looked at him in the eyes "And you know that"

"... know what? Are you still bitter about the past? Or about how I-"

"You didn't do shit, Kanzaki! We both can't even remember how it went down that one time!"

He was surprised at the reaction he obtained, his shocked eyes turned slowly into a furrowed face as he contained his boiling anger. He then searched for his cigarette case on his jacket, discarded on the floor next to the bed and lighted up one in his mouth, this meant he would stay quiet to hear whatever Oyama wanted to say.

"You know this was just a slip-up. Letting it die here is for the best"

He scoffed "I don't know why you act as if I was so desperate to have sex with you again" 

"Yesterday you were"

"Shut up, before I kick you out" he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I just... Feel like we should let stuff as it was. We could talk again if you want to or if you feel lonely, it's not like I hate you or something"

"I don't get lonely. Don't mix things up" he said, already feeling impatient at the whole conversation "This has nothing to do with feelings and I don't understand why you try to take care of them this fervently"

"That is not my point, Kanzaki. I just think we can handle this like adults" 

He was still too busy seeing his cigarette and the smoke flowing out of it, so Oyama kept talking.

"Is it necessary to act like I'm not here when I'm trying to be mature about this?"

"Mature?" he scoffed, letting the smoke out of his nose, "You say that and act as if I was having some troubled feelings about all of this. I'm not looking to marry you! I was looking to have some sex and you're taking it out of proportions!"

"Well, I'm not looking for any of those things with you either! I just wanted to make clear that this, whatever this was, won't happen again!" He held Kanzaki's glance for a moment, already fed up at this point so he stood from the bed and started dressing up again.

Kanzaki's eyes went wide at such an aggressive and honest outburst from him, he blinked in surprise and clenched his jaw, looking through the window as Oyama gave up on explaining anything to him and left him alone on the bed. Kanzaki then slid down to once again lay face-up. His mind was blank but when he heard Oyama say goodbye to him, he called his attention to make the last question.

"...Was this the breakup sex we never had then?" said Kanzaki after letting the smoke out of his mouth to the ceiling, his eyes fixed on it.

"... Do you only think about sex?"

He had no answer as he gave a last look at Kanzaki, who kept smoking on the bed, waist and thighs draped with the white sheet and unapologetically showing off his body. More shivers ran through his whole body as he turned around.

"Have some breakfast instead of smoking that whole package. See you around"

Without looking back, Oyama left the room and Kanzaki all alone. When the soft click of the door reached him, he looked at the cigarette in his fingers, then left it on the glass ashtray and laid on the bed once again, ready to sleep off the mix of anger, disappointment and, to his surprise, the sadness he felt in that moment thanks to what Oyama said to him. He would later wake up, take a long, hot shower, and go back to his home in the mountains, forgetting everything that happened ever since he met him at that bar.

Or at least try to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I got the idea of this fic by actually tasting that type of blended Rum with spices for the first time in January 1st. It surely reminded me of the both of them!


End file.
